


Your mom already thinks we're dating!

by lkionus



Series: Starcat [1]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkionus/pseuds/lkionus
Summary: The scene Barbara just walked in on was like straight out of a rom-com. Courtney standing next to the window, which Yolanda was just climbing in through, her left foot already on the window board.orWhen Courtneys mom catches Yolanda sneaking into Courtneys room, she has to come up with a good explanation.
Relationships: Courtney Whitmore/Yolanda Montez
Series: Starcat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813450
Comments: 17
Kudos: 154





	Your mom already thinks we're dating!

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few months after the Wildcat episode, and purely based on how great the chemistry between Courney and Yolanda was in that episode.

"Courtney, do you have..."

The scene Barbara just walked in on was like straight out of a rom-com. Courtney standing next to the window, which Yolanda was just climbing in through, her left foot already on the window board. They both froze when Barbara opened the door to Courtneys room.

"Eh... hey Courtney and... Courtneys friend sneaking in through the window... Courtney context please?" 

Courtneys mind was racing to find a belivable lie that would not reveal that they were superheroes planing their next step. So she went with the first she could think of. 

"Mom this is Yolanda, my... girlfriend." Did she really just say she was in a relationship with the biggest crush she ever had? Well now she had to commit to that lie. "She has stress at home and i kinda said she could stay with me tonight."

Luckily Yolanda chimed in to help.

"Yes, my parents are not very... aproving, so Courtney said I should come over. I hope it's ok? I really wouldn't want to... " 

"Oh. No thats ok. Don't worry, you can stay the night. I'm sorry Courney, im just a bit surprised, I didn't know you were..." 

"It's ok mom, I just wasn't ready to talk to you about it.

"Ok, thats Ok. Take the time you need." Barbara said and closed the door behind her. 

"That was close." Courtney exhaled. 

"So... girlfriend huh?" Yolanda smirked. 

"Sorry, it was the first plausible lie I could think of to explain why you were sneaking in through the window in the middle of the night. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

"Nah, it's fine. But I think you're gonna have a very uncomfortable conversation with your parents tomorrow." 

Courtney shrugged "It was bound to happen at some point, might as well be now."

"So you really are gay?"

"Bi, but yes. Is that a problem?" Courtney asked as she headed into the closet to change out of her jeans into something comfortable.

"No! Not at all. Quite the oposite." Yolanda chewed on her lip for a moment before she continued. "Maybe we should go on a date."

A loud bonk and a yelp from the closet made it evident, that Courtney had just hurt herself in there. She came out rubbing the backside of her head "You Serious?" 

"I mean yeah why not? You're cute, I like you." Yolanda smiled shyly "Plus your mom already thinks we're dating." 

It took Courtneys brain a few seconds to catch up, but of course Yolanda misinterpreted the silence and quickly tried to back out. 

"Or maybe not, it was a bad idea i get it." 

"No! I mean Yes! I mean I would like to go on a date with you!" 

"You would?"

"Of course! I've been meaning to ask you out for so long, but I wasn't sure if you were ready for something again or if you even liked girls."

Yolanda smiled her (in Courtneys eyes) beautiful smile.

"Well I am and I do so I guess I will think of something and then tell you the details. And I guess I will be staying over tonight, since you already told your mom, so do you have something for me to wear?"

Courtney nodded, happiness seemingly radiating from her every cell, as she went to the closet and pressed a pair of black sweatpants and a black shirt that was far to big for her into Yolandas hands. 

"Ok, I'm gonna go change. You don't get too exited, we don't want your mom catch on to your lie" Yolanda said and as she went past Courtney, she pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.


End file.
